


Noah vs. the Chair

by crazy4foah



Category: Real Person Fiction, Stranger Things (TV 2016), Stranger Things RPF
Genre: Foah - Freeform, M/M, Noah's obsession with chairs, Oral Sex, Smut, Underage Sex, byeler is only mentioned, handjobs, life on set, like how does it even happen?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 05:56:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18986644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazy4foah/pseuds/crazy4foah
Summary: Noah Schnapp has done it again. He's somehow managed to get himself stuck in another piece of furniture. But this time things are a little different, and he's left in a very compromised state. Will Finn be able to help him achieve his release, in more ways than one?





	Noah vs. the Chair

**Author's Note:**

> So this warning section will be quite extensive, as I know this will strike the wrong chord with some people. If any of these warnings don't sit well with you, please don't read. This is a work of fiction that will portray extremely explicit sex between two minors.
> 
> Let me be clear, this is not a Byeler (Mike/Will) story. It is a Foah (Finn/Noah) story. If you're not a fan of Real Person Fiction, then this isn't the story for you. Please note that nothing in this work has violated any of the site rules. Also, I make no claim to knowing the real sexuality of any of the named parties.
> 
> Now, as to the actual story, I feel like a lot of people are familiar with Noah getting stuck in a folding chair with Millie. However, the more relevant example to my fic is the second time he gets caught in a chair, this time with Finn, Gaten, and Caleb around. A link to that clip can be found [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GSlfcRSdfVM) (it's just a normal Youtube clip). The type of chair he's caught in on that occasion is similar to the one i have in mind for this story.
> 
> EDIT: AO3 user catlikefish has drawn some fan art for this story!!! Follow their link in the comment section below to see an underwear clad Noah Schnapp trapped in a chair. Thank you so much for the drawing!

"So you and El, it's over huh? Just like that?"

Mike Wheeler stared at the redhead across from him and nodded. "Yeah, just like that. She didn't really seem all that upset about it, but I feel like shit anyways. I'm the one that pushed for a relationship, and now..."

Max chose her words carefully before answering. "Look, you're a good guy Mike. We all know you wouldn't hurt El on purpose. In fact, it might be worse to go on pretending you still have those feelings for her when you really don't. And the fact that it took realising you loved someone else to get you to that point? Well, life kind of just happens that way sometimes. So don't beat yourself up too much, okay?"

This was what Mike liked about Max. Sure she was fiery and fierce on the outside, but deep down, she had a soft heart, especially where her friends were involved. "Thanks, Max. That means a lot."

The two shared a quiet moment together before she continued. "So this other person...when are you going to tell him?"

"Wh-what? Tell who!?" Mike stammered, thrown for a loop. He hadn't told anyone that the feelings he had developed were for a guy!

"You're the worst liar ever Wheeler, don't even try it. You and I both know who. I just don't think you should wait too long.He deserves to know."

Mike sighed, slightly frustrated that she could read him so well. "I don't know Max. How do you tell your best friend that you're in love with them?"

"Dude, it's Will," Max replied, rolling her eyes. "I'm sure you'll figure out something. If there's one person that knows how to talk to Will, it's you."

"Aaaaaaaaand CUT! Fantastic work guys, really awesome," the director yelled out. "That's the take we're using for sure. The worry and doubt in your eyes were exquisite, Finn. And Sadie - just the right combination of caring and sass. Phenomenal! That's a wrap on episode 4. Be sure to go ahead and pick up your episode 5 scripts."

The duo nodded, a bit shy at all the praise, before heading to the script trailer together. Ten minutes later and Finn was walking briskly across the Stranger Things 3 lot, two copies of the Episode 5 script clutched in his hands. They had just been released to the cast today, even though they had been filming for months. The Duffers kind of liked to keep the cast in the dark to prevent any leaks, so until it was time to film a particular episode, none of the actors got any scripts for it. Sure, they had a vague idea of what was going to happen during the season, it had all been laid out to them during the first table read. But the finer points were kept on a need to know basis. So naturally Finn was excited to see what they had in store for his character in this episode.

He knew that this was an important episode between Mike and Will. The Duffers had sat him and Noah down yesterday, stressing the importance of what was going to happen. Finn had a few ideas of how it would all go down, but wasn't completely sure. He did know that they had to get it exactly right though - which was why he was on his way to Noah's trailer to go over their scenes together and get some practice in. They had made the plans last night. Finn had a couple of morning shoots to do with Millie and Sadie to wrap up Episode 4, but he told Noah that he would be done by noon and would pick up their new scripts and meet up at Noah's trailer to practice.

When one first hung around Noah Schnapp, one would think he wouldn't be into something as dull as practicing his lines. The boy's zany energy seemed to exist without limits, always either chatting your ear off or bouncing off the walls, unable to sit still. However, as Finn came to find out during Noah's masterful performance in Season 2, acting was the one thing Noah Schnapp took _very_ seriously. Once those cameras started rolling, it was like he was a whole different person. All the apparent maturity he lacked suddenly made its appearance as the boy performed with the poise of someone twice his age. There were several points during the season that Finn was thankful that he took acting seriously himself, otherwise he wouldn't have been able to keep up with Noah.

That being said, that level of dedication doesn't come without hard work, and Noah performed in practice as earnestly as he did when the cameras were rolling. So there Finn was, striding quickly to get out of the sweltering Georgia heat. He was lucky all his scenes had been indoors today, and that the cast's trailers were air conditioned. He couldn't stand another moment outside, so he didn't think twice as he swung open the door to Noah's trailer without knocking. 

One would think he would have been surprised at the scene laid out before him, but he really wasn't. There Noah was, right in the middle of his trailer, on a lounge chair. Only, he wasn't actually on the lounge chair. Maybe _in_ the lounge chair would be a better way to describe it. The chair itself was comprised of strips of fabric criss-crossing each other in a relatively tight weave pattern. So under normal circumstances, you would never have to worry about falling through it, or even having a body part fit through it. But, if you worked at it, it was possible to open up holes between the strips, even large enough to fit a leg or an arm in.

And apparently Noah had worked at it a lot, because all four of his limbs were currently trapped within the confines of the chair. But, nothing surprised Finn when it came to Noah getting trapped in chairs. Not anymore. He had seen Millie's famous live stream where Noah had somehow gotten stuck in a folding chair. And he had seen the feat done firsthand last year during season 2 filming, where Noah had gotten stuck in a chair very similar to the one he was in now, and was only able to get free thanks to the combined efforts of Finn, Gaten, and Caleb. So it was with a rather monotone, unimpressed voice that Finn spoke up.

"Really? Again Noah?"

"F-finn!" Noah squeaked, stopping his struggle momentarily. "I, uh, didn't see you there. And, yeah. Again. Looks like it's now Chairs - 3, Noah - 0."

Finn tried to keep his face straight as he chose his next words. Or word. "Why?"

"Well," Noah cleared his throat awkwardly, "everyone is always giving me shit about how I've been beaten not once, but twice by chairs. And this one reminded me of the one from last year, so I thought I would try to get stuck and then free myself, kind of even the score a little bit."

It was true, the cast did give Noah a hard time every once in awhile about his furniture mishaps. So Finn could understand just a little bit where the other boy was coming from. However there was just one thing that Finn couldn't wrap his head around.

"And you're completely naked because...?"

A red tinge began to colour Noah's face as he fought to keep a blush down. "Uh, yeah, so I had just gotten out of the shower and hadn't dressed yet when the idea occurred to me. So, here were are. Now, if that's all your questions, I could use some help here."

"Okay, okay, one second. Man, the rest of the group is really going to get a kick out of this."

"What!? You're going to tell them!?" 

"Of course not," Finn chuckled, taking out his phone. "I'm going to show them. This picture is going to be a big hit in the group chat. I bet Millie and Sadie will be especially interested to see you in, um, this state."

Fear and desperation quickly clouded the young boy's face as he began struggling more violently than before. "Wait, Finn, please. You can't. I'll never live that down. Please please! Ow! Shit, ouch!"

Finn immediately lowered the phone, a frown appearing on his face as he realised Noah's pain was genuine. "Whoa, whoa, slow down man. Don't hurt yourself, I was just kidding okay? Come on, you really think I would do something like that?"

"Well, no," Noah replied, a good deal calmer now. "I was like, pretty sure you wouldn't. But in this situation, even the slightest chance I'd have to take seriously. So what do you say? Can you help me out please?"

With a resigned sigh, Finn nodded and approached, trying to see what the best way to free his friend would be. The major difference between this time and last time (aside from the lack of clothes) was that this time Noah was laying face up on his back as opposed to face down. That, and that fact that his arms were also somehow caught behind him. The older boy got down on his hands and knees, looking underneath the chair were Noah's limbs were trapped.

"Okay, I'm going to try to push one of your arms back through."

He gripped Noah's wrist and gently applied force, trying to make it go back through the hole. However he had only made a little progress when the boy gasped in pain and called for a halt. "That's not going to work, it feels like my arm is going to break," he said, distress in his voice.

"Okay, okay," Finn replied, easing off the arm. "I'll try a different one." 

But as it turned out, each limb was the same, with Noah crying out in pain each time Finn applied too much pressure. Finally the older boy stood up, shaking his head. "Yep, you're good and stuck this time, well done," he said, trying to bring a little levity back into the situation.

"Thanks man. Good to know all my hard work finally paid off," Noah shot back, a half grin appearing on his face.

"I guess I'm going to have to go get help," Finn said, thinking aloud. Now, the entire time this had been going on, the older boy had been dutifully avoiding eye contact with Noah's groin area. Not that he wasn't necessarily interested - he'd be lying to himself if he said he wasn't. After all, Finn knew he was bisexual, and while he didn't go around advertising it to people, he didn't hide it either. He was comfortable with his own identity. _And_ there was no doubt Noah was cute. Anyone with eyes could see that. But anyone with eyes could also see, that Noah Schnapp was unquestionably straight.

His crush on Zendaya was well-known, and one only had to do a bit of Instagram stalking to see how often Noah liked pictures of attractive women. Not to mention his whole super close friendship with Millie, which Finn was almost positive there was more to than met the eye. At any rate, the evidence was pretty clear, and the one thing Finn was definitely not going to do was chase after a straight boy.

But at the moment, there was really no choice when Finn found his eyes drawn to Noah's nether regions. "Uh, dude, you kinda have a bit of a situation going on there," he said, gesturing to where the other boy's dick had grown half-hard.

"I know," Noah replied through gritted teeth, trying his best to unsuccessfully close his legs. "I'm really sorry Finn. It's just that being alone and completely naked with someone else like this is super weird, and then you were touching my arms and legs -"

"Trying to get them free," Finn put in pointedly.

"I know, I wasn't saying it's your fault. Just, fuck man, I don't know what I'm saying," he sighed, staring up at the ceiling, looking like he wished he was anywhere else but here.

Finn really began to feel sorry for the younger boy, knowing how embarrassing this situation must be for him. So he decided to take pity on him and go for help immediately, even though part of him really wanted to stay and tease him for getting into such a predicament. After all, they were friends, and while that meant a good deal of shit talking and teasing, he didn't want to make Noah feel bad for real.

"Okay, look, don't worry Noah. I'll go get one of the set maintenance guys or something. They should know what to do."

"No! I don't want anyone else to see me with a boner!"

"Oh. Uh, I'll put a towel over it or something?"

"At this point, I don't think that's going to be much help," Noah said miserably. And he was right. Apparently talking about his _situation_ had not helped to calm it down at all. In fact, he was now fully hard, his cock sticking straight up from his body. Even putting a towel over him, there would be such an obvious tent, anyone would know what was going on.

The older boy was at a loss of what to do as he saw tears begin to form in Noah's eyes. "Shit man, I don't know then. What do you want me to do?"

The younger boy lay completely still, aside from the occasional twitch of his dick, as he tried to think of a solution. "Do you think - No. Never mind."

"What? You have an idea?"

"Well, kinda. You can say no if you want to..."

Finn just raised his eyebrow inquisitively, urging the other boy to continue.

"Um, do you think you could maybe, you know, help me make it go down?"

"Help you make it go down how?" Finn's brow furrowed in confusion. His eyes grew wide as he finally caught on. "Oh, wait, you don't mean -"

The shock on Finn's face must've been obvious because the younger boy backtracked immediately. "Ne-never mind!" Noah squeaked suddenly, turning away from the dark-haired boy. "I told you it was dumb. Just leave me here, I'll figure out something. Sorry, I didn't mean to -"

"Noah, wait," Finn broke in, feeling as nervous on the inside as Noah looked on the outside. "I didn't mean to freak out. I'm not against the idea. I was just a little shocked you would suggest it. I could do it for you. As long as you're sure you're okay with it?"

"I'm sure, Finn," Noah replied, making eye contact once more. "I really don't know what else to do here. You're my only hope."

"Okay. I'm not going to lie though," Finn said as he moved in close. "It would feel weird for me a little though, with you not being able to move. Like I was taking advantage of you or something."

"Everything about this situation is weird. I understand where you're coming from though. So, Finn Wolfhard, I give you express consent to touch my body as you see fit," Noah said, punctuating his last line with a hopeful grin. His smile was always so damn addicting, and Finn immediately found himself grinning as well. 

"Okay, okay. You owe me though dude."

"You help me out of this, and you can have whatever you want," Noah replied.

"Hmmm, we'll see about that," Finn murmured as he sat down on the foot of the chair between Noah's legs. "So, you want me to just start whenever?"

Noah just gave a brief nod, and just like that, the tension in the room increased tenfold. What had started as merely a hypothetical was now a reality. Finn was inches away from a fully naked Noah Schnapp, and he was about to be a lot closer. The older teen finally allowed his eyes to rove over Noah's body. A body he'd seen shirtless on a number of occasions in dressing rooms, but now...

Now he was able to take in everything. Noah had actually been going through a crazy growth spurt the past few months of filming. So much so that Finn had been worried that he would be surpassed until he started one of his own and put some distance back between them. But the results were very noticeable now. Noah's chest and torso were still smooth, but he had the slightest bit of hair under his arms, and a small tuft of light brown pubes right over his dick. What little baby fat had been left had melted away leaving his chest and stomach quite nicely defined for his age. Finn could see his abs clearly outlined every time Noah took a breath in, and - 

"Uh, Finn? You can start whenever I said," Noah spoke up, snapping the other boy out of his thoughts. "If you still want to that is."

"Right. Um, sorry about that. Yeah, I still want to help."

The younger boy shuddered as Finn's fingers wrapped themselves around his length, giving a few experimental strokes. And damn, Noah's cock was nice. Perfect shape, smooth pink head. It was probably about five inches, which wasn't quite as long as Finn's, but it was a tad bit thicker. "So," Finn said awkwardly. "How do you want it?"

The boys just stared at each other for a few seconds before both busted out laughing. "Oh my god, that sounded like a line from a cheesy porno dude!" Noah exclaimed between guffaws.

"Yes, yes it did," Finn admitted. "You know what I mean though. Like, how do you usually do it? Slow, fast, tight, loose?"

"Oh. Um, I usually just go really fast until I, uh, cum. Medium grip," he stated bluntly. Finn still couldn't believe he was actually doing this, but he just nodded. Really fast. Makes sense. No way Noah could have the patience and nuance to try something like differing speeds. Still, he started out at a reasonable pace, seeing as this was his first time doing this to someone else. He could feel Noah pulsing in his hand as he stroked up and down the boy's shaft.

"H-how's that?" Finn stammered.

"G-good. You could, um, grip a little tighter though."

Finn frowned a bit, unsure. This was already tighter than he liked for his own needs. But he followed instructions, squeezing the length a little bit harder as he continued pumping.

"Mmmm, yeah, that's it," Noah sighed, squirming as much as his restraints would allow, trying his best to thrust up into Finn's hand. As the seconds turned into minutes and Finn's pace sped up more and more, the older boy began to feel beads of sweat start to form on his forehead despite the cool confines of the trailer. And while Noah had long since closed his eyes, Finn couldn't take his own off of the scene before him.

"Faster. Please faster," Noah said breathily. Finn's hand was fairly flying now, traversing the length of the other boy's shaft with reckless abandon. So it was probably only a matter of time before it happened. Maybe it was the awkward angle. Maybe it was simply the speed. Or maybe it was the fact that half of Finn's attention was split on trying desperately to make his own quickly forming erection disappear. Whatever it was, something caused the older boy's hand to travel up just a bit too far and roughly over the sensitive head of Noah's cock.

"Ah! Ouch!" he exclaimed, his eyes flying open as Finn quickly removed his hand. "Dude! Be careful!"

"Ah, shit. Um, sorry Noah," Finn apologised sincerely before gingerly taking the boy's cock back in his hand. "Do you have any lotion or something here?"

The other boy just shook his head. "I ran out last week and haven't had the chance to get any more. Which is fine. Between studying my lines and school work, I haven't had much time for those type of activities lately anyways."

"I see," Finn said thoughtfully as he looked futilely around the room for a solution. He gave the member in his hand a gentle squeeze, noting only a few drops of precum emerge from the slit. Not nearly enough for his purposes.

"Well, only one thing left to do," Finn thought to himself as he resituated himself so he was straddling one of Noah's thighs, his face hovering over the other's pelvic region. It wasn't as if he was looking for an excuse to do this, no. It's just the only thing that made sense. "You _really_ owe me now, Schnapp," he said aloud.

"Finn? What are you doing?" he asked a bit nervously. The hitch in his voice was audible as he felt the warmth of Finn's breath on his dick.

"Problem solving," Finn grinned before dipping his head and licking the tip of Noah's cock.

The younger boy let out a yelp and squirmed as best he could, but as was previously discovered, his movements were quite limited. So Finn took that as an invitation to go in for another lick, dragging his tongue over the slit and lapping up the small amount of precum that had gathered - replacing it with the wetness of his saliva.

"Finn, please," Noah whimpered urgently. The dark-haired boy finally complied, allowing his mouth to fully encase the head of Noah's weeping dick. The crown felt spongy yet firm as he continued to work it with his tongue, twirling the wet muscle over every bit of the tip. He didn't _really_ know what he was doing, but judging from the sounds Noah was making, he wasn't totally horrible at it. 

"Mmmmmmm, yes, fuck," the smaller boy panted out.

Finn took this as encouragement and began to slowly let his plump lips slide down Noah's shaft, taking in a few inches of the boy before returning back to the tip, sucking on it gently. As the seconds passed, and Noah's pleasure became more and more evident, the dark-haired boy grew more daring. Finn found himself traveling farther down the hard piece of flesh he held in his mouth with each bob of his head, his tongue tracing the throbbing vein on the underside of the younger boy's cock with every ascension. He soon made his way near the base, his mouth completely full of the Schnapp boy, his nose barely brushing against the small patch of pubes above Noah's dick.

Now, Finn would be lying if he said he had never thought of what it would be like to give a blowjob before. Of course he had imagined lots of different scenarios, both with guys and girls - he was a horny teenager after all. But this was nothing like he thought it would be. The weight of Noah's member on his tongue, filling up his mouth so full, having to be cognisant of his teeth, opening up his jaw wider than he would've thought necessary. And all the while, having to concentrate his breathing through his nose, coordinating it with his movements - it was a lot more complicated than he imagined!

But, he was loving every minute of it. The sounds and movements he was drawing from the boy beneath him. The subtle, musky scent of sex beginning to build up in the room. The taste of Noah's freshly washed skin, mixed with the steadily increasing amount of precum leaking from his dick. It was all quite overwhelming for Finn, who was now unquestionably hard himself. He was sure that if Noah was even half aware of what was going on, he would be able to feel Finn's erection where it was pressed into this thigh.

"F-finn. So good. Faster please."

In that moment, if Noah had asked Finn for the moon with such neediness and want in his voice, the older boy would've found a way to deliver it. So a request as simple as 'faster'? Yeah, Finn could do that. He plunged ahead recklessly, what little restraint he had left now flown out the window as he quickened his pace. The sound of his own slurping became louder in his ears as his efforts grew frantic and uncoordinated. The older boy was only somewhat aware of the copious amount of saliva that was now dripping down the length of Noah's cock, forming a small pool in his pubic hair.

Meanwhile, Finn's hips seemed to have developed a mind of their own, and were now not so subtly rutting against Noah's thigh, desperate to gain any friction for Finn's ignored cock. But Noah either didn't notice, or didn't mind, because he said nothing about it. In fact, he said nothing at all aside from the assorted panting and moaning. But Finn could tell he was approaching his end. His breathing had become rough and ragged, his attempted movements sharp and jerky.

"Mmmm, Fiiiinnnn," he moaned breathily.

Hearing his name fall from Noah's lips in such a manner nearly sent Finn over the edge himself. The older boy let out his own moan in response, the vibrations of which were surely felt throughout Noah's cock. However, it also brought Finn back to his senses somewhat, and a very important question immediately ran through his mind - what was he going to do when Noah cummed? 

Objectively, he certainly wouldn't mind swallowing this cute boy's load, or at the very least letting him shoot in his mouth. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't curious about the taste. But on the other hand, this had already gone way too far for normal friends activities. The aftermath was already likely to be pretty strange, but he was pretty sure that nothing had been irreparably damaged. However, if he went as far as to willingly swallow down Noah's spunk, it might affect the way the boy looked at him in the future. And the last thing Finn wanted was to affect his friendship with Noah. So in that moment, he made the decision to pull off, and simply stroke his friend through his orgasm.

Finn was just about to pull off when he felt hands on the back of his head, holding him in place.

Wait! Hands! When the fuck did -

There was no time for Finn to finish his thought though, because suddenly Noah was letting out a final grunt and a warm, salty liquid began to spurt from the tip of his member. Finn gagged just a little, but managed to swallow most of the first shot. Noah relaxed his grip just _slightly_ , allowing Finn to raise up just enough so that the remaining splooge was landing in his mouth instead of directly down his throat, making it much easier to swallow without choking. But holy shit, the younger boy must've been telling the truth about not having any time to jack off lately, because it felt like he went on shooting forever, filling Finn's mouth over and over again as fast as the other boy could gulp it down.

Finally, with one last feeble pulse, the last of the cum was expelled from Noah's balls, and the younger boy removed his hands from the back of Finn's head. The dark-haired teen immediately pulled off and made his way to his feet. He could _feel_ how red his face was, a mixture of anger and embarrassment coursing through him as he looked down at his friend. Noah, apparently unaware anything was wrong just looked up at him with a goofy grin plastered all over his face, looking completely satisfied.

"Damn, that was amazing, Wolfhard. Thanks a -"

"What the FUCK, Noah?" Finn blurted out. The smaller boy looked confused at the outburst until Finn looked pointedly at his now unstuck arms.

"Oh look, I'm free," he said weakly, his voice cracking with anxiety. "Um, Finnie saves the day?"

The sheepish, guilty look on the boy's face confirmed everything to Finn. He had been played. Noah was never really trapped, he could've gotten out whenever he wanted. "Why?" he asked simply. "Why did you do this to me? Did you find out I was bi? Want to humiliate me? Is that it?"

"What!? Finn, no. Look I'm sorry. It was just supposed to be a little joke, and it got out of hand. I mean, yes, I know you're bi. But that kind of stuff doesn't matter to me dude, you've got to know that. Just give me a chance to explain."

Finn, a little calmer now, just nodded for Noah to continue.

"Well, um, you guys are always giving me shit about getting stuck in chairs. So I thought I'd get a little revenge by pretending to be stuck in a chair and messing with you a little bit. I did take advantage of the fact that I thought you might have a bit of a crush on me, and decided to do it naked, see if I could make you uncomfortable. But beyond that, I didn't really have a plan. Just at some point to extract myself and be like 'surprise! I'm free!'. But then things got out of control. I mean, I never dreamed that you'd offer to suck my cock. I am really sorry though. I don't want this to ruin our friendship, so if there's anything I can do to fix this, please tell me."

The blush on Finn's face was definitely more embarrassment now. He had been made a fool of. Noah's pain and despair had seemed so genuine earlier that he forgot how good of an actor the other boy could be, and fell for the whole thing, hook, line, and sinker. "So, you brought a guy in that you thought had a crush on you into a room alone with you naked? What were you expecting to happen exactly? Are you bi? I mean, I know you're not gay."

"Um, yeah, I guess I'm at least bi-curious? And after this session, I'm _definitely_ down for friends with benefits," Noah replied, his weak attempt at humour falling flat as Finn just stared at him stone faced. "Right. Not funny. Shit. Well, I'm super sorry Finn, and -"

"Get up," Finn said roughly.

"Finn?" Noah asked questioningly. "I said I was so-"

"UP SCHNAPP!"

"Okay, okay," Noah said as he hurriedly freed his legs before standing to the side of the chair.

"Good. Now close your eyes," the older boy ordered, his eyes glinting with an emotion Noah couldn't quite place. It looked for a moment like Noah was going to argue, but in the end he just sighed and did was he was told and silently waited for his punishment.

Finn said nothing though, and with each passing moment Noah grew more and more nervous. Just as he thought he'd be unable to take it anymore, Finn finally spoke. "Alright, open your eyes."

Noah didn't really know what to expect when he opened his eyes, but it wasn't a grinning Finn Wolfhard lounging in the very chair that he had just been in. And it _certainly_ wasn't a stark naked Finn Wolfhard, his pale, smooth body on full display, his dripping erection twitching, begging for the release that it never got.

"My turn, Schnapp," Finn grinned.

The worry faded from Noah's face, knowing that Finn wasn't mad at him. "Hmmm, well, okay," Noah replied, fighting to keep a smile from his own lips. "But first things first," he said before leaning down and threading Finn's arms and legs through the chair.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a one-shot, and will not be continued. But let me know what you think! Comments for this story are moderated. Positive comments and critiques with merit are welcome! However hate speech and rude comments will not be approved. If this gets enough positive response, I have one more Foah idea I could work on. Perhaps would be interested in doing some Fack too. More kudos mean more of a chance that it happens.


End file.
